Chronicle of Gold and Scarlet
by AstKazu
Summary: (AU) Seorang anak pencari kayu bakar, Kagami Taiga, ternyata tidak dilahirkan hanya untuk sebagai seorang pencari kayu bakar. Sedangkan seorang pangeran muda bernama Kise Ryouta, sebentar lagi akan menghadapi takdir sesungguhnya dimana dia akan membangkang kerajaan. #FF #1stAnnivKfIND


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Terimakasih karena sudah ada yang baca huahahaha-padahal belum diajuin ke fanbase yang ngadain event /tololngapaindiomongin.

Oke, maafkan ini sudah fix ane biarkan agak rusak tulisannya (?) karena faktor mengendapkan cerita, tanpa dikoreksi dulu. Jadi mungkin cuma beberapa typo yang sempet dibetulin. Tapi terimakasih juga karena sudah ada yang me-review, biar nanti ane bisa memperbaiki beberapa kerusakan (?) di ffic selanjutnya.

* * *

Kata orang, ada sebuah negeri yang memiliki kedamaian abadi. Maksud dari kata abadi itu adalah, dimana negeri itu sudah berdiri selama beribu-ribu tahun di tengah zaman yang dikatakan akan berakhir. Terbukti dari beberapa bagian-bagian dunia yang sudah mulai ambruk. Dari segi politik, keadaan alam, ke anarkisan para rakyatnya, dan masih banyak lagi.

Di bawah kekuasaan sebuah kerajaan, negeri ini masih tetap berdiri kokoh.

Namun... ada dimana sebuah kisah kerajaan itu sendiri harus segera dijatuhkan...

.

.

.

Perumahan di sini tidak terlihat spesial, bahkan sangat sederhana. Sekalipun bumi sudah disebut-sebut hidup tua oleh para manusia, bukan berarti perkembangan semakin maju. Malah jatuh kembali ke zaman-zaman lebih sederhana, karena ketersediaan alam sudah semakin menipis, seperti yang telah diprediksi beberapa orang.

Salah satunya, terdapat sebuah rumah kecil namun layak untuk ditinggali. Tempat itu sudah bertahun-tahun ditinggali oleh sepasang kekasih yang umurnya memang agak berbeda jauh, tetapi sudah cukup matang untuk menjadi sebuah keluarga. Mereka memang belum memiliki anak. Keluarga Himuro. Sang ayah bernama Tatsuya, dan sang ibu bernama Alexandra, yang biasa dipanggil Alex. Tatsuya, seorang suami yang sebenarnya belum saatnya menjadi seorang suami. Umurnya masih berkisar delapan belas tahun. Tapi dari segi kematangan dirinya, dia sudah bisa menghidupi Alex... dengan seorang anak yang tinggal di rumahnya. Sedangkan Alex, umurnya benar-benar jauh dari suaminya. Umurnya sudah genap tiga puluh tahun, tetapi ia masihlah terlihat seperti wanita muda.

Lalu, ada satu orang anggota keluarga yang lain. Umurnya masihlah sangat kecil untuk hidup seorang diri—ya, dia ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak sepantasnya oleh Tatsuya saat dia sedang berburu di hutan. Dia tidak ingat soal apa-apa mengenai keluarganya. Yang dia ingat, dia memiliki marga Kagami. Kemudian, namanya adalah Taiga.

Taiga ditemukan dalam keadaan babak belur di hutan, sudah hampir dijemput oleh ajalnya, padahal umurnya masih berkisar delapan tahun. Dengan iba, Tatsuya membawa anak itu pulang, merawatnya dengan baik. Dia memang belum tinggal terlalu lama di kediaman Himuro, tetapi dirinya sudah berhasil dekat dengan keluarga Himuro, sekaligus kembali bisa beradaptasi dengan orang-orang luar.

Kini hidupnya sebagai anak-anak yang berumur sepuluh tahun, sudah memaksakan dirinya bekerja sebagai pencari kayu bakar. Dia biasa pergi bersama Tatsuya, yang bekerja sebagai pemburu. Hidup mereka pun akhirnya tercukupi dengan baik.

Suatu hari, Taiga memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di sebuah ladang rumput yang dekat dengan sungai. Saat itu dia sedang mencari kayu bakar sendirian, jadi tidak ada yang menemaninya di sana.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang pun ternyata sudah berdiri agak lama di sana. Jarak antara mereka mungkin hanya berkisar tiga meter.

Sepasang mata merah milik Taiga itu menatapnya dengan kagum—ya, dia adalah anak yang sebenarnya kagum dengan kehidupan kerajaan. Itu berarti, seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya itu adalah salah satu anggota dari kerajaan. Terlihat dari pakaiannya yang berbeda jauh bahannya dengan pakaian Taiga. Rambut kuning dan mata lembut madunya itu tersamarkan oleh cahaya matahari di sore hari. Seolah membuat perpaduan indah antara langit dengan lelaki yang berdiri sembari memandang lurus ke sungai yang bergemelapan.

Seketika, orang itu merasa telah diperhatikan oleh Taiga lama-lama. Sambil mengangkat alis, dia menoleh ke arah anak itu. "Oh, halo."

Rasa malu Taiga membuncah, seketika dia menoleh kembali menatap pada sungai. Telinganya terlihat samar-samar memerah, dan hal itu terlihat oleh lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya, sehingga lelaki itu tertawa kecil lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada Taiga; duduk di sebelahnya. "Hey, umurmu berapa?" Tanyanya selagi mengelus-elus kepala Taiga dengan lembut. Rambut gradasi hitam dan merah itu dia selipkan ke setiap sela-sela jemarinya.

"H-hey! Kamu kira kamu siapa?! Berani-beraninya mengelus-elus kepalaku!" Bentak Taiga tetapi tidak mengusir tangan besar itu dari kepalanya.

"Hmm? Kamu tidak tahu ya kalau aku ini anggota kerajaan?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum usil.

"Uh, aku tahu itu kok!" Taiga menundukkan kepalanya, duduk sambil memeluk betisnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum cerah seperti matahari, anting yang berada di telinga kirinya sempat memantulkan seberkas cahaya ketika dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Namaku Kise Ryouta. Namamu?"

Sejenak hati kecil Taiga merasa senang karena dia bisa berkenalan dengan seorang anggota kerajaan. Tetapi entah kenapa kegengsiannya masih terus merajainya. Bahkan dia dikenal sebagai cowok _tsundere_ oleh teman-temannya. Pelan-pelan dia menggumamkan namanya. "Kagami... Kagami Taiga."

Tiba-tiba bahu sang lelaki bernama Ryouta itu menegang, "Kagami... nama margamu ya?" Cepat-cepat ia sembunyikan rasa kagetnya itu dengan senyum cerahnya lagi.

Lalu Taiga menoleh pelan ke arah Ryouta, "apa ada masalah dengan nama itu?"

"Uh-oh—" dengan kikuk Ryouta langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak ada apa-apa kok. Salam kenal ya Kagamicchi!"

"Ha?" Taiga mengangkat sebelah alis, "j-jangan tambahkan suffix aneh di namaku!" Bantahnya dengan kasar.

Tapi lagi-lagi Ryouta menghadapinya dengan enteng, tawa kecilnya pun ia keluarkan, " _-cchi _adalah tanda bahwa aku menghormatimu, Kagamicchi," kemudian ia melihat kembali ke arah sungai, dimana matahari sudah terlihat akan segera berhenti menerangi daerah mereka. "Eh... tak kusadari. Hari mulai larut, kamu harus segera pulang. Atau nanti diculik lho?" Sekali lagi dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Taiga, lalu berdiri. "Aku juga harus kembali ke kerajaan. Sampai nanti lagi ya Kagamicchi."

Taiga tertegun agak lama. Tentu saja, dia baru saja bertemu dengan sesosok anggota kerajaan, dan sekarang mereka sudah harus berpisah lagi? "Mm-hmm... sampai nanti, kalau bertemu. Tuan Kise."

"Kise saja. Terimakasih." Dia memberi kedipan sebelah mata tanda dia gemas dengan Taiga, tetapi Taiga mengabaikan kedipan sebelah mata itu.

Kesadaran Taiga kembali datang, sesegera mungkin ia membawa kayu bakarnya ke rumah, berlari sekencang mungkin; yang memang merupakan salah satu keahliannya. Dalam beberapa menit, akhirnya ia sampai di rumahnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Aku pulang!"

"Taiga? Oh, selamat datang kembali." Seorang wanita, yang tak lain adalah Alex memberikan senyum hangatnya pada anak itu.

"Alex dengar! Aku baru saja bertemu dengan salah satu anggota kerajaan! Aku sering melihatnya kalau kerajaan mempunyai parade! Dia... adalah salah satu bawahan dari raja Akashi. Namanya... namanya..."

Alex tertawa, dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Taiga dengan pelan lalu berkata, "santai dulu Taiga. Duduk dulu di meja, baru kamu ceritakan apa yang akan kamu ceritakan. Oh ya, seperti biasa kayu bakarnya simpan dulu di sana." Alex berdiri lalu menunjuk dinding sebelah pintu dengan dagunya, "aku akan buatkan susu hangat untukmu."

"Mm-hmm!"

Sesegera mungkin Taiga menarik kursi, duduk di sana dengan banyak kata-kata yang ingin dia keluarkan tapi mulutnya tidak bisa menyusunnya secara spontan. Perlahan Alex mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang ia ceritakan. Alex tahu, dari awal Taiga memang memiliki ambisi ingin bekerja di bawah kerajaan. Karena kerajaanlah yang membuat hidupnya lebih baik, apalagi dia senang ketika Tatsuya sering menceritakan banyak hal mengenai prajurit kerajaan yang membantunya semenjak dia terkadang disewa sebagai pemburu oleh kerajaan. Pokoknya, banyak sekali hal yang membuat Taiga kagum dengan mereka, apalagi hari dimana dia bisa melihat sebuah festival besar-besaran setahun sekali yang diadakan oleh kerajaan.

Tak lama darisana, Tatsuya pulang dengan hewan buruannya yang cukup besar; yakni adalah seekor kalkun. "Lihat dengan apa yang kubawa!"

Lalu mereka mulai terlarut dengan beberapa percakapan lain. Ya... layaknya sebuah keluarga yang tidak bisa berhenti ribut ketika sedang menyantap makan malamnya.

.

.

.

Kehidupan kaya raya, adalah kehidupan yang sangat membosankan untuk lelaki bernama Kise Ryouta. Sejujurnya dibalik ketampanan, senyum menawan, rasa cerianya, dia menyimpan sebuah rasa kesepian. Saudara tak sedarahnya adalah orang-orang yang membosankan. Dimulai dari Aomine Daiki. Dia memang mengasyikan di beberapa waktu, namun rasa malasnya lebih dominan sehingga membuatnya kadang bersikap dingin. Midorima Shintarou; selain dingin, dia memiliki rasa ketertarikan aneh dan rasa percaya pada horoskop, sehingga sulit baginya untuk diajak berteman—bahkan Kise pun sebenarnya tidak pernah terlalu suka dengan lelaki berkacamata itu. Lalu ada Murasakibara Atsushi, dia terlalu polos dan jarang bisa diajak canda, banyak makan, dan membosankan. Berikutnya adalah Momoi Satsuki. Memang dia dikategorikan sebagai seorang saudara. Tetapi sebenarnya dia adalah calon permaisuri kerajaan kelak. Cewek ini memang mengasyikan, tetapi Ryouta ingin memiliki teman cowok, bukan teman cewek semenjak dia sering dikatakan "bukan lelaki" oleh teman-temannya karena sifatnya yang memang periang. Terakhir adalah Akashi Seijuuro. Dia adalah lelaki yang memiliki pendapat bahwa keputusannya adalah mutlak. Semenjak dia dijadikan sebagai raja di negeri ini, sifatnya menjadi angkuh, sekaligus membosankan. Sedangkan kedua kakak kandungnya Ryouta bukanlah anggota kerajaan, mereka adalah pelayan di kerajaan—itu memang kenyataan dari kerajaan. Saudara kandung dari setiap anggota inti kerajaan akan dijadikan sebagai bawahan. Karena sebenarnya keenam anggota kerajaan ini adalah orang-orang terpilih yang diperkirakan bisa menemani Seijuuro selama memerintah kerajaan.

Memikirkannya terlalu lama membuat Ryouta frustasi. Dia memutuskan untuk menjalankan hidupnya dan suatu saat nanti yakin akan menemukan kehidupan baru untuk melepas rasa kebosanan sekaligus kesepiannya. Ryouta memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keliling istana.

Kebetulan saat dia melewati kamar Seijuuro, dia mendengar percakapannya dengan Shintarou. Sebuah percakapan yang mengingatkan Ryouta akan satu hal...

"Keluarga Kagami, sudah dibasmi. Tapi dikabarkan masih ada satu anak lagi, keturunan dari keluarga itu. Anak itu menghilang, belum sempat dibunuh di tempat." Suara Shintarou terdengar dari balik pintu.

Rasa penasaran Ryouta membuncah, dia dekatkan dirinya pada pintu, menempelkan telinganya pada pintu. Jantungnya seketika berdegup kencang ketika mengingat hari itu dia baru saja menemui siapa.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu dengan hal itu. Lalu?" Jawab Seijuuro dengan dingin.

"Aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa ternyata sudah dua tahun anak itu tinggal di sini. Terdaftar namanya sebagai penduduk negeri dengan menggunakan nama marga dari keluarga angkatnya. Hanya sekilas info itu saja yang aku dapatkan dari para mata-mata."

"Yang benar...?"

"Ya. Perkiraanku tidak pernah salah _nanodayo_." Shintarou berkata dengan sepatah kata anehnya yang biasa berada di akhir kalimat.

Keringat tiba-tiba terasa mengalir di tengkuk Ryouta. Dia memang tahu kalau keluarga Kagami dari dulu adalah keluarga yang dibasmi oleh kerajaan, karena sebuah alasan...

"Pokoknya keluarga itu harus segera dimusnahkan sebelum salah satu dari keturunannya akan menguasai kerajaan... kerajaan mutlak dipegang oleh keluarga Akashi seorang." Suara tajam, sinis, dan lagi-lagi kemutlakan itu, selalu membuat beberapa orang yang mendengarnya gempar. Seolah mereka keluarga Akashi, sudah seperti manusia yang tidak boleh berada di kalangan bawah.

Setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadaran, Ryouta langsung melangkah pergi tanpa meninggalkan suara sedikitpun.

Dari dulu, dia tidak pernah suka dengan penyiksaan... apapun itu. Walaupun sebenarnya dia adalah salah satu pangeran yang memberantas beberapa keluarga Kagami. Sesaat pikirannya masuk ke dalam masa-masa kelamnya saat dulu masih bekerja sebagai pangeran pembunuh, pembasmi beberapa keluarga yang diramalkan akan menjadi calon-calon penguasa kerajaan.

Tetapi ada sebuah memori yang membuatnya trauma, sehingga melupakan satu adegan dimana dia membunuh beberapa orang dari keluarga Kagami. Dia tidak ingat apapun. Setelah tersadar dia sudah dievakuasikan dari tempat tinggal keluarga tersebut, dalam keadaan berlumuran darah.

Karena itu, walau hanya seorang, dia ingin sekali melindungi satu bagian dari keluarga Kagami; yaitu Taiga. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia pergi meninggalkan kerajaan secepat mungkin—untuk menjemput si anak berambut hitam merah gradasi itu.

.

.

.

Langit malam berbintang, hal itu tidak pernah dikenal oleh Taiga. Berkali-kali ia menunggu sebutir bintang saja terlihat di langit. Namun seperti apa yang dikisahkan oleh Tatsuya dan Alex, bahwa bumi sudah dilapisi oleh polusi. Sehingga langit malam berbintang tidak pernah lagi dilihat oleh orang-orang. Sayangnya, Taiga tidak pernah melihat bintang itu seperti apa—mungkin tepatnya dia lupa pernah melihatnya atau tidak. Dia hanya diceritakan oleh Tatsuya melalui buku, dan rasa tertariknya itu pun mempengaruhi otaknya untuk berdiri di beranda rumah setiap malam.

"Kuroko," panggil Taiga pada seekor kucing unik yang memiliki bulu berwarna biru langit cerah, "umurmu masih belum setahun kan? Pernah aku berpikiran kalau kamu juga sama sepertiku, belum pernah melihat langit malam berbintang."

Kucing yang bernama Kuroko itu hanya mengeong manja sambil menyundulkan kepalanya pada jemari Taiga dengan manja.

"Aku tahu, bukan hanya aku seorang yang terlalu kasihan karena belum pernah melihat bintang. Tapi aku penasaran..."

Tiba-tiba suara semak-semak dari depan rumah Taiga bergemerisik. Refleks Taiga langsung menggendong kucing yang memiliki tatapan dan _entah_ mengapa memiliki ekspresi polos sekaligus dingin. "A-apa itu...?" Bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri, kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. Tentu saja, anak itu kan takut hantu?

"Ka-ga-mi-cchi..." Bisiknya dari depan sana.

"GYAAAA!" Karena Taiga baru saja mendengar bagian Kagami saja, dia pikir hantu telah memanggilnya. Tetapi dengan panik _sesuatu _yang memanggilnya itu keluar, memunculkan kepala kuning yang tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakang.

"E-eh... ternyata Kagamicchi itu penakut ya...?"

"A-aku tidak penakut!"

"Dan pecinta kucing."

"Ugh... kucing ini... aku menemukannya terlantar! Dia terlihat imut—maksudku terlihat menyedihkan." Samar-samar Taiga meringis karena Kuroko telah menggigiti telapak tangannya, "h-hey, Kuroko! Sakit!"

Lagi-lagi Ryouta ingin menahan tawanya selagi berjalan menaiki beranda. "Kagamicchi itu malu-malu kucing ya."

"A-apa sih! Lagipula kenapa kamu ke sini? Mencurigakan."

Mimik muka Ryouta mendadak menjadi serius, "ah itu... aku harus membawamu pergi darisini." Jelasnya sambil berdiri di depannya.

"Ha? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Ternyata anggota kerajaan memiliki seorang kriminal ya di dalamnya. Masa mau menculik orang—"

"Sst Kagamicchi diaaam," Ryouta menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat sehingga Taiga hanya memberontak sambil mengeluarkan suara redam tanpa bisa membuka mulutnya, "n-nanti akan kujelaskan... ya?" Lalu ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Taiga.

Seketika Taiga tertegun, "lalu bagaimana dengan keluargaku? Tatsuya dan Alex?"

"Mereka—"

Dari jauh terdengar langkah beberapa orang sambil berbincang-bincang. Langkahnya terdengar seperti sepatu besi, sudah tertebak bahwa langkah itu adalah langkah-langkah milik para prajurit. Dengan panik Ryouta menggendong Taiga dengan _bridal style_ dari tempatnya, kembali menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sebelah kaki ia rentangkan untuk menutup pintu rumah Taiga pelan-pelan. Ryouta menggunakan keahliannya sebagai prajurit; yaitu cekatan. Ia berhasil langsung melompati pagar beranda rumah Taiga, bersembunyi kembali di balik semak-semak. Ia berjongkok sambil mendengar para prajurit dengan hati-hati.

"Jangan mengeluarkan suara." Bisik Ryouta pelan.

Masih dalam terkejut, Taiga berusaha menurut saja padanya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Ryouta dengan penuh rasa takut dibaliknya.

Percakapan para prajurit terdengar sangat dekat, dan itu membuat jantung Ryouta berdegup sangat kencang hingga Taiga bisa merasakannya dari balik lengannya yang bersandar pada badannya. Tetapi karena mereka tidak menimbulkan suara sama sekali, bahkan Kuroko si kucing pun tidak mengeluarkan suara apa-apa, para prajurit melwati kediaman Taiga dengan tanpa ada rasa curiga. Akhirnya Ryouta menghela nafas lega, melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Taiga, tetapi masih menggendongnya.

"K-Kise...! Jelaskan kenapa—"

"Ssst... kubilang pelankan suara."

"Ya, pokoknya jelaskan semuanya."

"Dengan satu persyaratan kamu mau meninggalkan rumahmu, ya?" Ryouta menatapnya dengan mata penuh harap. Tatapan memelasnya itu membuat hati keras Taiga terluluhkan. Tadinya dia masih ingin membantah, tapi karena serangan _puppy eyes_ itu, dia hanya menghela nafas dengan kesal.

Sejujurnya, pernah Taiga sesekali berpikir... memangnya dia asalnya darimana? Tatsuya dan Alex jelas-jelas bukan kedua orangtuanya. Mungkin... kehadirannya di kediaman Himuro adalah sebuah kesulitan. Kalau dia pergi dari tempat itu, mungkin beban hidup keluarga Himuro akan teredakan... Nah, mungkin inilah saatnya...

"Satu permintaanku, apa boleh aku membawa Kuroko pergi?"

Kucing biru itu mengeong pelan sambil mengibaskan ekornya sekali.

"Kuroko? Nama kucing itu Kuroko?"

Taiga mengangguk pelan.

"Lucunyaaaa! Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi!" Kise menyundulkan dahinya pada dahi kucing kecil itu, tetapi kucing itu tetap diam, tidak merespon apa-apa.

"B-bahkan kamu bisa menghormati kucing?!" Mata merah milik Taiga itu membelalak kaget.

"Kagamicchi, semua makhluk itu harus dihormati!" Ryouta memanyunkan mulutnya, "tentu saja Kurokocchi boleh ikut!"

"Tapi hati-hati... dia sering menghilang dan kembali muncul sendiri, sangat mengagetkan."

"Eh yang benar? Dia kucing yang aneh!"

Lalu Taiga terdiam sesaat sambil sedikit menggembungkan pipi sebelah kanannya, alisnya berkerut kesal tetapi sebenarnya terlihat agak canggung dan malu, "Kise..."

"Ya?"

"Bisa turunkan aku sekarang? Ini memalukan..."

"Kyaaaa bahkan Kagamicchi pun menggemaskan saat malu! Daritadi aku memperhatikan lho!" Ryouta langsung memeluk Taiga erat-erat sambil menggesekkan pipinya pada pipi Taiga. Seketika Taiga merasakan kepalanya seperti ingin meledak karena malu.

Dengan kasar Taiga memberontak dari pelukan manja Ryouta sambil sedikit mengencangkan suaranya untuk minta dilepaskan, dengan kecewa Ryouta melepaskan pelukannya, menurunkannya dari pangkuannya.

Mereka berdua pun berdiri bersamaan. "Jadi kita harus pergi kemana sekarang?" Kuroko memanjat ke bahu Taiga sambil bermalas-malasan di atasnya.

Ryouta menempatkan jemarinya pada dagu, mengangkat sebelah alis, bersuaha untuk berpikir, "aku sendiri tidak tahu."

"A—"

"Tenang dulu Kagamicchi! Yang penting saat ini adalah, kita harus keluar dari kota, menjauh dari kerajaan. Mengerti?"

"U-uh..."

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah menyamar sebaik mungkin kan? Sadar tidak dengan bajuku yang terlihat seperti rakyat biasa?" Dia tersenyum manis sambil berkacak pinggang.

Taiga memperhatikannya dari mulai ujung kaki sampai dengan rambut ke atas. Walau bagaimanapun juga, dia tetap terlihat tampan. Tetapi berbeda untuk Taiga. Pertama kali Taiga melihat Ryouta, dia berpendapat bahwa Ryouta adalah lelaki tercantik yang pertama dan terakhir dia temui. Kadang memikirkan hal itu membuatnya geli dan ingin terus mengejek lelaki ini. Sayangnya dulu dia tidak pernah berpikiran bahwa dia akan bertemu lelaki cantik ini—bahkan berdiri di dekatnya seperti sekarang ini. Itu... membuatnya sedikit senang. Lagipula, Ryouta adalah anggota kerajaan yang baik menurutnya. Dilihat dari anggota-anggota yang lain, Ryouta adalah pangeran teramah dan banyak orang yang menggemarinya.

"..."

"Hmm... halo, Kagamicchi...?"

"A-ah... iya?"

"Bagaimana? Penampilanku sudah terlihat seperti rakyat biasa belum?"

"O-oh iya sudah. Kamu terlihat cantik." Katanya sambil menggumam lalu melihat ke arah lain.

"Eh apa itu?! Kagamicchi! Itu penghinaan!"

"Tch, jangan banyak ribut kan? Ayo cepat kita pergi darisini," sesekali matanya melirik ke arah rumahnya, "sebelum keluargaku lihat kalau aku tidak ada di beranda lagi sedangkan kita belum bergerak kemanapun." Dia melompat keluar dari semak-semak sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi bocah! Tarik lagi kata-katamu soal aku ini cantik. Aku tampan tahu! Cuma kamu yang berani langsung berkata seperti itu padaku!" Ryouta mengacak-acak rambut Taiga dengan kasar tetapi anak itu tetap tidak peduli.

"Secara langsung? Berarti kamu bisa menebak kan beberapa orang berpendapat sama denganku?" Taiga terkekeh usil, dia mendegus bangga dengan pendapatnya sendiri terhadap Ryouta. Apalagi dengan reaksinya.

"Kagamicchi! Lihat nanti, aku akan memberi banyak hukuman padamu selama aku membawamu pergi."

"Cih, coba saja kalau berani. Dasar lelaki cantik."

"Kagamicchiiiii!"

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian.

Akashi Seijuuro, sedang sibuk bermain shogi di ruangan tempat ia duduk, berkuasa pada seluruh negeri, ditemani oleh calon permaisurinya; Satsuki. Kemudian, dua orang telah memasuki ruangan atas izin darinya. Tatapan mata merah dan kuningnya yang sayu namun tajam itu langsung tertuju pada dua orang di hadapannya, yakni adalah Midorima Shintarou dan Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Bagaimana, Shintarou?" Tanya Seijuuro.

"Wahai Akashi," Shintarou berlutut diikuti dengan Atsushi, dan segera mereka kembali berdiri ketika Seijuuro memerintahkan mereka untuk kembali berdiri. "Kami mendapatkan data bahwa Kise menghilang di waktu yang sama dengan seorang anak kecil. Data ini telah kami kumpulkan setelah para prajurit berwawancara pada seluruh masyarakat di kota." Jelasnya sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Hmm... lalu?"

"Anak itu berasal dari kediaman Himuro. Namanya adalah Taiga. Tetapi kami mendapatkan sebuah kejanggalan yang berhubungan antara hilangnya Kise dengan anak itu."

Seijuuro hanya mengangkat sebelah alis sambil mencondongkan badannya, sikutnya bersandar pada pegangan kursi, lalu pipinya ditopang oleh punggung telapak tangannya.

Mimik muka Shintarou mendadak benar-benar serius bahkan membuat Seijuuro sedikit getir, membayangkan apa yang akan ia sampaikan..., "Kise menghilang bersama dengan ciri-ciri keturunan keluarga Kagami."

Mata Seijuuro membelalak. Seketika sebuah rekaman masa lalu dimana anggota kerajaan membasmi habis keluarga Kagami, kembali muncul. Ryouta seoranglah yang tidak bisa membiasakan dirinya untuk membunuh beberapa orang. Air matanya terus bergulir selagi mendengar jeritan para manusia, tatapan takut sekaligus benci padanya, keberontakan mereka terhadapnya, dan masih banyak lagi. Pembunuhan terakhir yang dilakukannya, dengan ekspresi mulai terbiasa, ia membunuh kedua orangtua seorang anak. Tetapi, Seijuuro saat itu tidak mengetahui kalau ternyata Ryouta tidak membunuh anak itu. Tidak ada kabar apapun darinya semenjak dia pingsan di tempat. Saat pembasmian berakhir... barulah terungkap bahwa masih ada satu orang anak lagi yang belum terbasmi...

"Shintarou, Atsushi," Seijuuro memanggil dengan nada tegas, "perintahkan Daiki dan Shougo untuk menghabisi mereka."

"T-tunggu, Akashi—"

"A-Akashi-kun—"

"Satsuki, sebaiknya kamu diam saja." Lalu Seijuuro kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Shintarou, sedangkan Satsuki kembali mundur—berusaha untuk setuju pada Seijuuro dan tidak ikut campur, "Ryouta kan? Dia sudah mengkhianati kita. Bawa dia ke sini, dalam keadaan hidup atau mati. Pada akhirnya juga dia harus mati di tangan kita."

"Akashi..." Tiba-tiba Shintarou menghentikan kalimatnya ketika merasakan ada aura aneh yang berada di sampingnya.

"Mido-chin... kalau Aka-chin bilang bunuh, maka bunuh Kise-chin..." Sambil setengah menundukkan kepalanya, poninya yang sedikit menutup mata sayunya, dia menatap tajam pada Shintarou, seperti akan membunuhnya.

Dengan getir Shintarou menghela nafas, membenarkan letak kacamatanya kembali, "tch, sudah kuduga hari ini aku sedang tidak beruntung karena Cancer ada di urutan paling bawah..." gumamnya pelan, "baiklah Akashi. Akan ku kabarkan beberapa tindakan selanjutnya setelah memerintah Aomine dan Haizaki."

"Bagus."

Seketika Shintarou sempat melirik ke arah Satsuki. Cewek itu hanya menatap Shintarou iba dan seolah memerintahnya untuk sabar. Tanpa disadari Shintarou menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah memberi hormat, mereka pun akhirnya pergi dari ruangan.

.

.

.

Satu hari setelah keberangkatan Taiga dan Ryouta dari kota pusat menuju kota sebelah.

Kota di sebelah terlihat lebih kaya, hanya saja penduduknya sedikit. Rumah-rumahnya lebih banyak yang menggunakan batu daripada kayu. Namun di sana lebih banyak lahan-lahan kosong yang tidak dimiliki siapapun. Biasanya lahan itu digunakan untuk anak-anak seumuran Taiga, untuk bermain sepak bola. Melihat lahan itu, mengingatkannya pada olahraga basket yang sering ia mainkan bersama teman-temannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sesaat hal itu membuatnya sedih, sekaligus membuatnya terpikirkan pada Tatsuya dan Alex. Karena Tatsuya yang mengenalkan basket padanya, sedangkan Alex adalah guru Taiga setelah dia berhasil mengajari Tatsuya.

Lalu terpikirkan juga bagaimana reaksi mereka setelah mengetahui ia hilang.

"Kagamicchi?"

Kuroko mendengkur lalu mengeong, menjilati pipinya dengan ekspresi datar tapi berniat untuk menghiburnya.

Sesegera itu Taiga mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. "Eh, ya?"

Ryouta menatapnya dengan penuh rasa gelisah, "aku tahu kamu sedih... tapi kalau kujelaskan kenapa kamu kubawa pergi, pasti kamu akan mengerti... walaupun hanya sedikit."

Taiga langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, memberengut kesal, "kamu juga tidak menceritakannya sampai sekarang kan?"

"Y-ya... kurasa belum saatnya... ah, iya," Ryouta langsung berhenti ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya, bertemu pada sebuah stan yang menjual senjata. Pengunjungnya hanya sedikit, karena stan itu adalah stan resmi, dengan kata lain bukan stan penjual senjata gelap. "Kagamicchi, ke sana sebentar." Ryouta menggenggam telapak tangannya, membawanya ke sana.

Beberapa lama Taiga terpaku pada seluruh benda-benda tajam itu. Cahaya berkilat di seluruh bilahnya. Seketika Taiga melamun cukup lama. Desis-desis bunyi pedang tiba-tiba saja seperti merambat pada telinganya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti pernah merasakan rasa takut lebih-lebih daripada rasa takutnya pada hantu ataupun pada anjing. Ingatannya tiba-tiba teringat pada bangunan-bangunan terbakar, jeritan orang-orang, suara pedang yang menusuk banyak orang... dan...

"Kagamicchi? Melamun lagi?" Ryouta semakin menatapnya dengan gelisah.

"Uh... aku hanya sedikit..." Kemudian dia terdiam lama. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia sampaikan pada Ryouta.

Ryouta mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Taiga dengan dekat, lalu ia elus kepalanya pelan, "maaf Kagamicchi. Mungkin kamu takut... tapi sebenarnya, kamu harus mempelajari cara menggunakan pedang sehabis ini."

"A-apa? Untuk apa?" Katanya agak terkejut.

"Untuk pertahanan diri. Jangan khawatir," Ryouta tersenyum hangat, "aku tahu cara menggunakannya dengan sangat baik. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir untuk tidak sengaja memotong dirimu sendiri." Tiba-tiba Ryouta mendekatkan wajahnya lagi lebih dekat pada Taiga—oh, bukan. Dia memberikan sebuah kecupan tepat pada kelopak matanya, yang membuat refleks anak itu mengedipkan sebelah mata. Kemudian Ryouta kembali berdiri tegak, berbicara dengan si penjual pedang.

Si rambut hitam merah gradasi itu terdiam, seketika merasakan kepalanya memanas karena malu. Entah rasa malu itu ditimbulkan karena apa—tapi dia sudah biasa mendapat kecupan dari Tatsuya dan Alex kan? Kenapa... dia merasa ada yang lebih berbeda dari kecupan yang barusan?

"Kagamicchi, coba pegang ini." Ryouta memberikan sebuah pedang padanya.

Mata merah itu sempat menatap bayangannya yang ada di bilah pedang. Ekspresinya menjadi terbaca olehnya; tidak beraturan. Tanpa basa-basi ia memegang pedang itu—dengan mudah. "Ini..." Taiga mengayun-ayunkannya seolah sudah seperti prajurit handal, "yang ini terlalu ringan."

Ryouta sedikit terkejut, "b-begitukah? Kalau begitu yang ini."

Beberapa kali Taiga mencoba pedang, hasilnya ada yang berat, ringan, tidak pas di genggaman, jangkauannya terlalu pendek, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Ah... kalau begitu, ini yang terakhir." Tawar Ryouta.

Sekali lagi Taiga mencoba pedang tersebut. Dadakan dia seperti mengingat sebuah gerakan dan refleks mempraktikannya dengan lancar. Ryouta maupun si pedagang—bahkan orang-orang di sekitar agak kaget melihatnya. Darahnya seolah mengalir dengan lancar, pandangannya terasa seperti cekatan kemanapun. Tangannya seolah sudah terbiasa mengayunkan sebuah pedang, hanya saja dia tidak memiliki keberanian atau hasrat untuk membunuh seseorang. Seolah, dari kecil memang dia sudah dibiasakan memakai pedang, hanya untuk sebagai latihan pertahanan diri.

"Eh... Kagamicchi hebat ya..." Gumam Ryouta, lalu Kuroko juga mengeong kecil di atas bahu Ryouta.

"T-tidak juga..." Pikirannya masih terasa seperti pudar. Dia berjalan lunglai, mengembalikan pedangnya pada Ryouta.

Si lelaki berambut kuning itu pun langsung meminta pedagang untuk mempersiapkan pedang itu untuk dibeli olehnya. Dan meminta untuk jangan sampai si pedagang membocorkan sebuah rahasia kalau dia adalah anggota kerajaan yang membeli senjata di sini. Kemungkinan besar kalau anggota kerajaan datang, yang paling utama mereka datangi adalah stan penjualan senjata resmi. Tak lama darisana, mereka langsung pergi ke tujuan selanjutnya, yaitu membeli makan dan menyewa sebuah kamar hotel.

.

.

.

Kembali pada tiga hari kemudian.

Para warga sedikit tertegun melihat dua orang yang sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan di pasar kota. Mereka tadinya tidak mau meminta perhatian, tetapi karena seragam mereka yang membuat para warga tertegun, mereka sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian para warga.

Si satu orang berkulit cokelat matang menguap dengan malas, sedangkan satu orang lagi yang memiliki rambut ikal, menggebrak salah satu stan yang ada di pasar. Si pedagang yang sekarang terlihat kasihan dan terdesak langsung bergidik mundur.

"M-maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya sambil bergemetar.

"Tch," si rambut ikal langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah si pedagang, "apa kau melihat seorang anak kecil berambut hitam merah bergradasi dan seorang jangkung memiliki rambut kuning cerah?"

"M-maaf sekali lagi. Tapi saya tidak melihat mereka."

Si prajurit berambut ikal itu langsung berbalik badan, "bagaimana, Aomine?"

Lelaki yang bernama Aomine Daiki itu langsung menggaruk tengkuknya dengan malas, kemudian dia juga berjalan dekat ke stan, "stan ini adalah stan penjual senjata resmi kan? Heh, tuan pedagang." Dia mengancam dengan nada malas, "kamu tahu, dalam sehari itu aku butuh tidur lebih dari delapan jam. Makanya _cepat_ beritahu kami ada dimana mereka, atau langsung dari kerajaan, kami akan tutup tempat ini! Aku butuh tidur nih." Daiki menaikkan suaranya sampai si pedagang bergemetar lebih heboh.

"Maafkan saya tuan, tapi saya benar-benar tidak tahu..." Orang-orang mulai iba melihatnya.

Daiki melirik lelaki yang satunya, langsung menunjuk si pedagang dengan dagunya. Lelaki yang satunya langsung mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya, mengarahkan ujung bilahnya di bawah dagu pedagang itu. "Beritahu kami. Kami baru saja mengancam seseorang. Mereka mengatakan bahwa dua orang itu mengunjungi tempat ini. Benar kan?"

"Sayang sekali... Haizaki, percuma saja. Kita tidak bisa membunuh mereka lho. Jangan lupa." Daiki menyandarkan tangannya pada tiang stan dengan malas.

"Cih... benar juga—"

"O-oi apa itu—_eh_?! Shougo-kun?! Aominecchi?!" Teriak seseorang ujung jalan sebelah kiri dari mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun Kagamicchi! Jangan terlalu bersemangat! Lihat kan pedangnya jadi rusak?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi... kurasa aku baru merasakan pedang ini pun tidak cocok untukku."

"Ya... baiklah, akhirnya kita harus kembali ke stan lagi."

Keesokan harinya setelah dua hari Taiga melatih dirinya—mungkin tepatnya membiasakan dirinya kembali untuk menggunakan pedang, dengan sukses ia merusak pedangnya hingga ujungnya bengkok. Entah tenaga monster apa yang ia punya dalam umur sepuluh tahun. Bahkan Ryouta yang mengaku umurnya masih enam belas tahun saja tidak pernah merusak pedang separah itu.

Mereka kembali ke tempat stan tempat mereka membeli pedang, tetapi melihat orang-orang yang ribut karena takut, membuat mereka berdua agak khawatir. Bahkan Kuroko yang ada di atas kepala Taiga langsung mengeong gelisah. Cepat-cepat mereka ke tempat kejadian perkara, dan menemukan dua prajurit di sana sedang mengancam si pedagang stan senjata.

"Shougo kun?! Aominecchi?!" Ryouta sampai bergidik mundur ketika melihat mereka.

Refleks mereka berdua langsung menoleh ke arah Ryouta, "oh Kise!" Mereka tercengir gila pada Ryouta, sedangkan si rambut kuning itu pun masih terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka.

Sesadar mungkin Ryouta langsung mendorong Taiga ke belakang punggungnya, tapi anak itu tidak mau bergerak sedikit pun, masih menatap mereka antara takjub dan kaget juga. "K-kalian kenapa ada di sini?" Tanyanya sambil berusaha menenangkan diri, "dan jauhkan pedang itu dari si pedagang, Shougo-kun." Perintah Ryouta dengan nada sedikit mengancam. Tangannya bergerak pelan pada sabuk pedang yang meggantung di pinggangnya. Dia benar-benar merasa beruntung karena memiliki firasat untuk mulai membawa pedangnya kemana-mana lagi.

"Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk menjemputmu, Kise? Akashi sudah menunggumu lho," Shougo berjalan menjauh dari stan; lebih mendekat pada Ryouta, "menunggumu. Dalam... keadaan... hidup... atau... mati." Dia tersenyum senang ke arah Ryouta. "Ya ampun aku senang sekali akhirnya mendapat perintah untuk membunuhmu, Kise Ryouta!"

"A-apa...? Akashi memerintahkan kalian untuk membunuhku?"

"Oh jangan lupa," Daiki juga melangkah, sekarang berdiri di sebelah Shougo, "kalau kami juga harus membawa si anak alis bercabang itu." Dia menunjuk ke arah Taiga dengan ekspresi malas dan datar.

"Heh bodoh! Jangan sebut-sebut alis bercabangku!" Seru Taiga dengan beberapa kata kasar, dilanjutkan dengan Kuroko yang sedikit mendesis.

"Eh?! Tetsu? Tetsuya?! Kucingku!" Mata Daiki membelalak ketika melihat kucing itu, "kau bahkan menculik Tetsu!"

"Bukan! Aku menemukannya terlantar. Namanya Kuroko! Bukan Tetsuya!" Seru Taiga.

"K-Kagamicchi, diam saja..." Ryouta menutup mukanya dengan seluruh tangannya, tetapi Taiga langsung menampik tangannya, masih menatap tajam pada Daiki.

"Bocah... mau dibunuh saja masih beraninya bertindak kurang ajar." Daiki mengambil satu langkah, "sudahlah. Daripada membuat ribut, lebih baik kalian berdua kami bawa ke kerajaan dalam keadaan hidup dan dibunuh di sana. Dan Tetsu akan hidup bahagia lagi bersamaku di istana."

"Heh Aomine, itu tidak menyenangkan! Aku ingin membunuh Kise secepatnya!"

"Idiot. Jangan bertindak di sini. Sekalipun aku sering dipanggil Ahomine, aku ini lebih cerdas daripada kamu." Katanya tanpa melihat ke arah Shougo.

"Apa katamu?"

"Apa? Mau bertengkar? Ayo!"

"Kagamicchi," bisik Ryouta, "kamu dan Kurokocchi cepat pergi darisini. Aku akan mengatasi mereka."

"Apa?! Jangan bodoh! Mana mungkin aku tinggalkan kamu di sini?!" Bentak Taiga sambil menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan mati. Ya... kalaupun aku mati, aku juga tidak akan dibutuhkan kok." Dia tersenyum cerah; hanya untuk meyakinkan. Walaupun saat ini jantungnya benar-benar berdegup kencang karena takut akan mati. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak takut dengan kematian...?

"Kise buuuooodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!" Sekilas terlihat, dari mata Taiga—bahwa matanya saat ini sudah berkaca-kaca, bahkan hidungnya memerah. Tetapi dia masih berusaha menatap galak pada Ryouta. Ya ampun... anak ini. Sesaat hati Ryouta terasa tercabik-cabik. Memang, dia memang tidak mau mati, dan terus melindungi Taiga sampai akhirnya dia terbebas dari incaran kerajaan. Baginya untuk mati sekarang adalah hal percuma. Tapi dalam keadaan apapun, dia harus tetap setidaknya berhasil melindungi Taiga dari kematian. Namun... dia terlanjur sayang dengan anak polos, kasar, tidak tahu diri, malu-malu kucing, dan masih banyak lagi ini. Dia terlalu disayang Ryouta sampai tidak mau ditiinggalkannya.

"...kamu tahu? Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak mau mati di sini. Tugasku belum selesai kalau aku sudah mati di sini," tangan Ryouta bergerak, mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya, "apalagi meninggalkan anak kecil yang kucintai ini, mana mungkin?"

"Apa?" Taiga agak sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Ya. Aku cinta padamu, Kagamicchi. Maka dari itu, kamu jangan pergi darisini. Kutarik kembali kata-kataku," dia memberikan senyum kemenangan, "lihat perkelahianku dengan mereka berdua ini. Jadikan sebagai pelajaran untuk latihan pedangmu. Jangan takut untuk melihatnya. Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa." Akhirnya keseluruhan pedang sudah dikeluarkan oleh Ryouta, "maju, kalian! Aku pun akan maju!"

Ryouta merasa memiliki tanggung jawab dan merupakan sebagai contoh utama terhadap Taiga. Maka dari itu, ketika dia meneriakkan seruan, entah mengapa dia merasa lebih berani. Dia yakin dia bisa, karena di belakangnya saat ini, ada yang bergantung—ah tidak. Anak itu tidak pernah bergantung. Anak itu hadir di belakangnya, sebagai tujuan kenapa dia harus berani. Terkadang jika ada sesuatu yang harus dilindungi itu, memang selalu membuat manusia merasa jauh lebih berani...

.

.

.

Tadinya Taiga benar-benar kagum pada Ryouta. Tapi ketika dia melihat pedang Ryouta terhunus di depan matanya, dia langsung memebalalakkan mata, merasakan ada sesuatu yang familiar dengan pedang itu. Kepalanya terasa akan meledak sebentar lagi. Lagi-lagi ia mengingat beberapa bangunan yang terbakar, jeritan orang-orang, dan masih banyak hal-hal yang bisa menimbulkan trauma. Dia seperti teringat pada sebuah tragedi tragis yang terjadi langsung di depan matanya.

Konsentrasinya buyar ketika melihat Ryouta menerjang maju, bersamaan dengan dua prajurit lawannya. Mereka bertarung dengan sangat sengit. Sedangkan Kuroko sedang menjilati pipinya dengan khawatir. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, masih seperti di dalam _kenangan_ buruk. Apalagi ketika berkali-kali ia melihat pedang Ryouta.

Pedang itu... pedang itu...

Seketika ia mengingat beberapa hal mengenai sebuah tragedi di masa lalu. Dimana dia sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang terbakar, hampir habis terlahap api. Pakaiannya saat itu sudah sama dengan orang-orang kalangan atas. Memang bukan dari kerajaan, tapi pakaiannya terlihat lebih mewah dari yang lain. Sebenarnya ruangan tempat dia terpaku di dalamnya saat itu juga sangat mewah, sayangnya sudah setengah terlahap api.

Di depannya, ia melihat sesosok prajurit yang sangat ia kenal. Warna rambutnya hampir sama dengan warna kuningnya bara api. Kedua orang dewasa yang terlihat mirip dengan Taiga, terus mundur dengan ketakutan luar biasa selagi si prajurit itu mendekati mereka, siap membunuh mereka.

Di saat terakhir, sang wanita dewasa itu berteriak, "Taiga pergi!" sekencang mungkin. Saat itu juga terdengar suara pedang menusuk jantung sang wanita.

Taiga merasakan matanya membelalak, tetapi mulutnya bergetar. Suaranya yang mau ia keluarkan malah tertahan, seperti tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Air mata membasahi pipinya terus menerus. Kemudian dengan kasar prajurit itu menarik pedangnya dari jantung sang wanita, meninggalkan lumuran darah yang sangat banyak. Berikutnya, pedang itu menusuk jantung si pria.

Pedang itu... pedang itu...

Sang prajurit berbalik, berikutnya akan segera menusuk Taiga. Anak itu sudah tidak berdaya, tidak bisa bergerak. Sarafnya sudah tidak berfungsi, sekaligus trauma hebat menjalar kedalam otaknya. Dia hanya menatap lelaki muda yang berada di depannya. Mata kuning madunya bercahaya, berkilat-kilat memantulkan tarian si jago merah. Bercak-bercak darah sudah memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Ekspresinya memang datar; mengatakan bahwa dia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa takutnya untuk membunuh manusia. Lalu dia jatuh di depan anak itu.

Orang itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Seketika Taiga mendapatkan kesadaran bahwa dia harus segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Berlari... berlari... berlari...

Sampai tersesat di hutan, berhari-hari menahan rasa lapar dan dahaga. Sampai akhirnya tidak ada tenaga sama sekali, dia pun pingsan di tempat. Di sebuah hutan.

Kemudian dia kembali terbangun, di sebuah kamar. Disambut oleh senyum hangat seorang wanita berambut pirang dan berkacamata. Yang tak lain adalah Alex. Disusul oleh lelaki muda yang masuk ke kamar itu, memberikan senyum hangat juga.

Tapi sebenarnya saat itu, dia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa.

"Namamu siapa nak?" Tanya Tatsuya dengan lembut.

"Aku... Taiga... Kagami... Taiga..."

.

.

.

Taiga terbangun, dia pingsan di saat pertarungan Ryouta. Sesadarnya, dia ada di kamar hotel yang ia sewa bersama Ryouta. Kuroko sedang mendengkur sambil tidur di pangkuannya, dan segera bangun dari tidurnya karena menyadari sentakan Taiga yang tiba-tiba terduduk dari posisi tidurnya. Saat ini kepalanya terasa baikan. Dia juga mengingat masa lalu... ah, hanya bagian itu. Bagian dimana dia adalah anak kecil yang menyaksikan kematian orangtuanya.

"Ah, akhirnya, Kagamicchi sadar juga!" Seru Ryouta dengan girang, lalu ia berlari ke arah kasur.

Refleks Taiga bergidik, bergerak mundur sambil menarik selimutnya, menutupi seluruh pandangannya terhadap Ryouta yang tersenyum sumringah.

"K-Kagamicchi? Ada apa?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" Serunya dengan suara yang meredam di dalam selimut.

"Eh?"

"Kubilang jangan mendekat! Dasar pembunuh!"

Ryouta sedikit tercengang, berusaha menangkap apa yang dimaksud Taiga, "eeh... aku tidak membunuh Aominecchi dan Shougo-kun kok. Mereka kabur karena kalah telak denganku—"

"Bukan! Bukan itu!"

Sejenak Ryouta berpikir, dia tahu. Dia memang pembunuh. Dia telah menyikat habis keluarga besar Kagami. Sesaat senyumnya menghilang, menjadi tatapan sendu, menatap selimut yang menutupi Taiga yang sedikit bergemetar. "Kagamicchi..."

"Jangan pernah sebut namaku lagi!"

"Kagamicchi maaf..."

"Bisa kamu bilang maaf setelah membunuh orangtuaku?!"

Lagi-lagi Ryouta kebingungan. Dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Tapi mungkin bisa jadi dia telah membunuh orangtuanya, entah yang mana itu. Dengan rasa iba, dia menggenggam telapak tangan Taiga yang bergemetar sambil menutupinya dengan selimut.

Terdengar suara terkesiap dari Taiga, tetapi dia tidak mau melawan entah mengapa. Jadi dia membiarkan genggaman tangan Ryouta terus membawa tangannya turun, sampai terletakkan dipangkuannya. Terlihat Taiga sudah membanjiri pipinya, dia mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat sambil terus terisak tetapi berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun dari tangisannya.

"Alasanku saat ini hadir... adalah untuk melindungimu—ah, tidak. Membimbingmu, agar nanti kamu bisa bertahan hidup di bawah incaran kerajaan. Malam itu, aku datang ke rumahmu karena aku mendengar Akashicchi dan Midorimacchi—ya, saudaraku—berdiskusi soal dirimu yang diketahui masih hidup." Ujar Ryouta dengan sedih.

Taiga masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya, berusaha untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. "Ya, karena saat kamu membunuh orangtuaku, kamu keburu pingsan. Tidak sempat membunuhku." Dia mendengar suaranya terdengar bodoh, saat mau menyedot ingus, dia malah terdengar semakin bodoh. Dia benci, saat dimana dia menangis seperti orang lemah.

"A-ah...? Aku... tidak ada di hadapanmu kok." Ryouta kebingungan.

"Kamu ada, kamu ada di depanku."

Lagi-lagi Ryouta terdiam, merasa dia benar-benar bersalah. Tanpa disadari, dia mengelus kepala Taiga dari atas sampai belakang, ketika tangannya di belakang, dia mendorong kepala Taiga untuk mendekat ke arahnya, memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di bibirnya. Sekiranya agak lama, tapi Ryouta merasakan bahwa dirinya ingin menarik kesedihan Taiga. Entah itu dengan cara seperti ini atau yang lain. Dia memang orang yang bodoh. Kalau dia merasa hal apa yang dulu ia lakukan adalah hal yang tidak benar, kenapa tidak berhenti dilakukan dari dulu?

Taiga pun tidak mau menolak ciuman itu entah kenapa. Dia merasakan hal itu lagi; merasakan kepalanya panas, tetapi merasa lebih rileks walaupun jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang sampai dia sendiri khawatir ada apa dengan jantungnya secara tiba-tiba.

Sampai akhirnya ciuman pun dilepas oleh Ryouta. "Hari ini istirahatlah yang banyak. Aku tidak mau kamu terus bersedih seperti ini. Nah, mau kubelikan makanan di luar?"

Anak itu terlalu syok, dia hanya menggeleng pelan untuk jawaban. "Terimakasih. Tapi aku rasa aku akan tidur."

"Hmm, kalau begitu selamat tidur, Kagamicchi." Sekali lagi, Ryouta memberikan kecupan pada keningnya, lalu beranjak pergi.

Dia terpikirkan soal apa yang barusan dikatakan Taiga. Soal... membunuh orangtuanya di depan matanya sendiri? Beberapa langkah ia ambil, menuju pada pedangnya. Ia membersihkan pedangnya, menatap bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di pedang. Seketika dia pun teringat bahwa dia juga pingsan setelah membunuh. Dia tidak ingat siapa orang yang terakhir ia bunuh. Ah, dia ingat. Tapi entah mengapa dia memiliki pendapat bahwa korban terakhir yang dia ingat bukanlah korban _terakhir_ yang sebenarnya.

Perlahan sakit kepala pun muncul. Samar-samar ia mengingat beberapa kejadian yang didapatkan di mimpi Taiga. Ya... dia memang membunuh satu keluarga lagi. Tapi dia tidak sempat untuk membunuh anaknya, karena dia sudah terlalu terlarut dalam trauma.

Akhirnya ia putuskan dirinya untuk tidur. Memeluk badan kecil Taiga dari belakang sambil terus menyundul dan mengelus-elus kepala bagian belakangnya dengan dahinya. Anak ini... adalah tanggung jawabnya. Dia, harus selamat sampai akhir, dibawah bimbingan Ryouta.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua akhirnya kembali ke kota pusat—karena sebuah alasan.

Dini hari, Ryouta yang terbangun duluan mendapatkan surat dari kerajaan.

"_Kalau kalian tidak segera kembali, maka Tuan Akashi tidak akan menjamin dengan nyawa keluarga Himuro._

_Tertanda, dari kerajaan_"

Ryouta sempat tercengang membacanya. Buru-buru ia membangunkan Taiga, langsung memerintahkannya untuk bersiap diri untuk kembali ke kota pusat. Dengan singkat ia memberitahukan bahwa keluarga angkatnya akan dalam bahaya di sana jika mereka tak segera kembali. Mereka mulai kembali setelah membelikan pedang baru untuk Taiga.

Memakan waktu cukup lama, yaitu seharian. Mereka akhirnya sampai di kota pusat. Sesampainya di sana, mereka langsung berlari ke kediaman Himuro, mengecek kediaman itu.

"Tatsuya! Alex!" Seru Taiga tiba-tiba sambil mendobrak pintu hingga satu engsel pintu rusak.

Dua orang di dalam sana langsung tercengang, pertama karena pintu, kedua karena kehadiran Taiga yang tiba-tiba.

"Taiga...?" Alex berkedip.

"Eh...?" Tatsuya pun berkedip.

"Kalian... masih ada..."

"Harusnya kami yang mengatakan seperti itu, ya ampun Taiga!" Alex berlari dengan girang, langsung memeluk Taiga erat-erat, mungkin sampai Taiga tenggelam di _belahan dadanya_ hingga tidak bisa bernafas lagi.

"Alex! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!" Seru Taiga sambil memukul-mukul bahunya.

"E-eh iya maaf...!"

"Ah... Himuro-san... ya?" Ryouta bertanya dengan kikuk.

"Ya, itu marga saya. Oh, apakah anda yang menemukan anak yang menyulitkan ini?" Tatsuya masih tersenyum tipis namun lembut, juga penuh dengan rasa bahagia.

"E-eh... bukan begitu... tapi... apakah kalian kedatangan prajurit dari kerajaan?"

Tatsuya mengusap dagunya, "hanya tiga hari setelah Taiga menghilang. Ah, silakan masuk dulu, tuan."

"Hmm, Kise saja. Dan tidak usah terlalu formal."

"Kalau begitu panggil saya Himuro saja." Dia sedikit melebarkan senyumnya. Kemudian Ryouta berjalan masuk sedangkan Tatsuya berjalan menuju pintu untuk menutupnya. Namun saat tangannya menjulur menuju kenop pintu, tiba-tiba ada telapak tangan yang langsung menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Tatsuya. Sempat kaget, tetapi dia tidak keburu melakukan pemberontakan ketika akhirnya dia ditarik, lalu kedua lengannya dikunci di belakang oleh seseorang, sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"T-Tatsuya!" Seru Taiga dan Alex bersamaan.

"Eh?! Himu—ah, jangan-jangan..." lalu mulai bermunculan dua orang lain dari sisi kiri dan kanan pintu, "jebakan?!"

Kemudian langkah santai terdengar dari sebelah kanan pintu, sebuah langkah santai namun entah mengapa mematikan. "Benar sekali, Ryouta."

Refleks Taiga, Alex, dan Ryouta melebarkan mata, terkesiap melihat lelaki berbaju simpel namun menjelaskan bahwa dia adalah orang tertinggi di negeri. Sang mata _heterochromia_.

"A-Akashicchi...?"

Dia mengangguk singkat, "senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Ryouta."

"Hey kau sialan! Lepaskan Tatsuya!"

Lalu sepasang mata merah kuning itu langsung tertuju pada Taiga yang membentak Seijuuro. Seketika Taiga bergidik, tetapi dia tetap tidak mau terlihat kalah, dia balik membalas mata itu dengan amarah. "Mudah saja. Kami memang tidak pernah punya niat untuk membunuh rakyat. Mereka bukanlah orang-orang yang bersalah." Akashi melangkah masuk, menuju pada Alex dan Taiga. "Aku hanya butuh sang pengkhianat dan seorang anak keturunan darah Kagami." Dia memberikan senyum mengerikan pada mereka bertiga.

Dari jauh Tatsuya menggeleng gusar, "jangan pernah menyakiti mereka!"

Seijuuro menoleh ke belakang dengan rileks, senyum misteriusnya itu merekah, "ah... pemburu teman dekatnya Atsushi ya? Kalau aku membunuhmu, Atsushi pasti akan marah besar padaku," kemudian ekspresinya langsung berubah kembali galak, "maka dari itu jangan biarkan aku memberi perintah untuk membunuhmu." Lalu dia beralih pada Ryouta, "Ryouta... Ryouta... Ryouta..."

Sepasang mata kuning madu itu menatapnya dengan takut, tetapi berusaha untuk tidak terlihat seperti itu. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri... untuk melindungi Taiga. Melindungi apapun yang seharusnya menjadi milik Taiga.

"Hmph," Ryouta tersenyum kecut, "kenapa? Kecewa ya mendapat pengkhianat sepertiku?"

Seijuuro mengangkat sebelah alis, "bisa juga kata-katamu. Tapi ya, aku sangat kecewa. Makanya aku memerintahkan Daiki dan Shougo untuk membunuhmu. Walaupun tidak jadi, setidaknya aku mendapatkan seluruh informasi dimana kau berada kan?" Dia berjalan mendekati Ryouta. "Bagaimana kalau aku hunus pedangku sekarang, membunuhmu dan anak kecil itu di sini sekarang juga?"

"Coba saja kalau berani, dasar raja serakah." Ryouta semakin memberikan senyum kecut padanya, tetapi sekarang lebih terlihat menantang sang raja yang ada di depannya.

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau itu terlalu bodoh atau apa? Kau kira hanya kau yang bisa menguasai negeri? Hanya orang turunan darah Akashi yang bisa menguasai?"

"Kau..."

"Tch—"

Raja itu langsung menghunus pedangnya, hampir berhasil menusuk Ryouta kalau anak itu tidak menghindar. Dengan cekatan Taiga pun berlari lurus menuju prajurit yang mengepung Tatsuya. Karena mereka tidak diberi perintah untuk membunuh Tatsuya, maka mereka terpaksa melepaskan lelaki itu, berhasil membuat Taiga membeset pedangnya pada mereka bertiga.

"Taiga... kemampuan darimana—"

"Cepat pergi Tatsuya! Bawa juga Alex pergi."

"Tapi—"

"Taiga benar. Kami bisa mengurusi mereka, Alex, jangan khawatir!" Saat ini Ryouta dengan Seijuuro sedang beradu pedang. Sekilas, Seijuuro melirik ke arah Tatsuya dan Alex yang pergi secepat mungkin.

"Mereka pergi pun tak ada gunanya. Mereka bukanlah incaran kami." Seijuuro tersenyum menang.

"Aku tahu itu, Akashicchi." Ryouta membalas senyum yang sama dengan Seijuuro.

Pertarungan sengit antara Seijuuro dan Ryouta terus berlanjut. Mereka sempat melompat ke sana kemari sambil terus mengacaukan kediaman Himuro. Sedangkan Taiga sedang mengurusi ketiga prajurit Seijuuro. Mereka memang berbadan besar, tetapi Taiga yang lebih kecil dari mereka merasa memiliki keuntungan, karena dia bisa menghindari segala serangan dengan lincah. Berhasil melukai mereka pada beberapa tempat keseimbangan, seperti kaki dan tangan. Mereka semua sempat terjatuh karena goresan dalam pada kaki mereka. Taiga sudah merasa biasa dengan hal-hal seperti itu—entah itu berasal dari traumanya dulu melihat darah dimana-mana atau apa. Sampai akhirnya dia berhasil membuat mereka bertiga pingsan dengan memukulkan gagang pedang pada tengkuk mereka bertiga.

Kemudian, dia melihat ke dalam, Seijuuro dan Ryouta masih bertarung sampai membelah beberapa barang-barang. "T-tunggu, oi kalian! Jangan merusak barang orang! Belinya susah tahu!"

"Ugh..." Ryouta kemudian mulai melirik ke sana kemari setelah mendengar Taiga berkata, akhirnya dia memancing Seijuuro untuk keluar dari rumah Taiga.

Mereka terus bertarung. Tetapi kesulitan Ryouta adalah ketika dia harus menahan rasa sakit di beberapa tubuhnya karena sudah berhasil dilukai oleh Seijuuro. Sedangkan sang raja masih bertahan. Dari sisi lain, Taiga berusaha membantu. Namun usahanya gagal ketika Seijuuro menggunakan _Emperor Eyes _-nya terhadap Taiga. Sehingga anak itu terjatuh duduk di atas tanah, lalu diabaikan oleh Seijuuro yang memiliki nafsu untuk membunuh Ryouta saat itu juga. Perlahan Seijuuro membawa Ryouta terus mundur, masuk ke dalam pepohonan.

"Ingatkah sumpahmu padaku saat pertama kali berhadapan denganku, Ryouta? Kau berjanji akan terus mengabdi padaku yang telah berhasil menentramkan negeri ini." Dia memberikan senyum menang itu lagi pada orang yang bersangkutan selagi menebas pedangnya ke sana kemari.

Ryouta yang mulai kehilangan tenaga terus menghindari pedang itu. Pedang mereka sempat bergesekan hingga menimbulkan bunga-bunga api, "aku ingat itu dengan jelas Akashicchi. Aku menghormatimu saat itu, karena aku kagum padamu yang bisa membawa kami para masyarakat tetap hidup di kala dunia sudah hampir mencapai umur maksimalnya, karena ulah manusia sendiri." Beberapa kali Ryouta berusaha menyerang balik, tetapi usahanya terus saja gagal.

"Lalu kenapa pada akhirnya kamu mengkhianatiku, Ryouta?" Tepat pada saat Seijuuro menyebut namanya, dia berhasil merobek sisi badan kiri Ryouta, yang langsung membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Ah...!" dengan cepat Ryouta melompat mundur, menutupi luka barunya dengan tangan, darah mulai keluar mengucur dari tempat luka, tapi dia berusaha membiarkannya selagi tersengal-sengal, "tentu saja... karena aku tidak menyangka. Bahwa kau—bukan, turunan darah Akashi adalah orang-orang yang haus akan kekuasaan."

Seijuuro berhenti, menikmati darah yang mengalir di sisi pedangnya, menjilatinya langsung pada bilahnya, "lantas kenapa? Kami berhasil menenteramkan bukan?"

"Tidak," ujar Ryouta dengan tegas, "kalian hanya berusaha menguras habis masyarakat. Semakin sedikit penduduk bumi, maka semakin besar kemungkinan negeri ini mendapat sumber daya alam darimana pun. Caramu salah, Akashicchi. Jika akhirnya kita harus mati, maka seharusnya kita mati." Ryouta memberi senyum _sok keren_-nya, yang sering disebut-sebut oleh Daiki. Tapi itu memang senyum kebanggaannya.

"Hmm... bisa juga. Pendapatmu bagus, Ryouta. Tapi asal kau tahu..."

Tiba-tiba Seijuuro menghilang dari pandangan Ryouta, dan kembali muncul tepat di depannya.

"...aku hanya mengincar darah keturunan penguasa kerajaan berikutnya. Mereka hanya sampah-sampah di bumi." Seijuuro menerjang tanpa diduga Ryouta yang sedang membiarkan pertahanannya menurun. Untungnya dia masih berhasil menghindar, sehingga yang terkena tusukan dalam adalah perutnya, bukan jantungnya.

"Akkh!" Ryouta semakin meringis keras, apalagi ketika secara perlahan... perlahan... Seijuuro menarik pedangnya lagi.

"Hukuman untukmu, Ryouta. Nikmati dulu rasa sakitnya sebelum akhirnya kau mati." Lalu ia melanjutkan menusukkan pedangnya secara kasar di paha Ryouta, menariknya kembali juga dengan kasar.

Lelaki berambut kuning itu semakin menjerit tersiksa. Dia terjatuh, terguling, nafasnya sudah tak teratur. Darah terus mengucur darimanapun bekas lukanya, apalagi dari perut dan pahanya. Dia pikir... apakah dia akan mati kehabisan darah sekaligus dalam ringisan sakit seperti ini... tanpa menyelamatkan Taiga? Sudah bagus dia dibawa Seijuuro pergi jauh-jauh dari Taiga. Sekarang dia malah gagal? Janjinya, mau dikemanakan janjinya pada diri sendiri?

"Sampai nanti Ryouta. Aku akan membawa mayat Kagami Taiga di hadapanmu nanti, lalu kubunuh kau saat itu juga." Dia memberi senyum kemenangan terakhirnya, lalu pergi meninggalkannya dengan enteng.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, air mata mulai bergulir dari ujung mata kirinya, "aku..." Isakan darinya pun mulai menjadi-jadi ketika ia membayangkan usahanya gagal selama ini. Melindungi Taiga, melindungi apa yang ia sayang... membalaskan dosa besarnya pada anak itu...

Seketika dia teringat sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba ia terkekeh masam, "khe... dia kan aku bimbing? Bukan ku lindungi? Aku yakin..." perlahan ia pejamkan matanya, "...ini saatnya dia harus lepas dari bimbinganku..."

.

.

.

"Sial... gara-gara jatuh, aku sempat kehilangan mereka..." Sambil bertopang pada pedangnya, Taiga bersusah payah untuk berdiri, "sekarang aku harus apa?"

Dia menatap ke arah pepohonan, tempat dimana barusan Ryouta dan Seijuuro menghilang. Tiba-tiba ia memiliki firasat yang tidak enak. Ia merasa bahwa saat ini Ryouta dalam bahaya... jadi dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam pepohonan yang hampir menyerupai hutan tersebut. Sebelumnya, ia menyuruh Kuroko untuk memberikan pesan pada Tatsuya dan Alex, bahwa saat ini rumah mereka aman. Dia menjamin bahwa mereka berdua tidak akan diincar oleh kerajaan. Sambil mengeong pelan, Kuroko pergi menuju tempat Tatsuya dan Alex bersembunyi; entah dimana itu.

Tak disangka, dengan mudahnya Taiga menemukan... Ryouta. Sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di sana.

"Kise!" Serunya sambil berlari ke arahnya, ketika ia sampai di sisinya, ia membuang pedangnya begitu saja, langsung mengangkat kepala Ryouta, berhadpan dengan wajahnya, "Kise! Kise! Oi! Jangan mati! Bertahanlah!"

"Ung..." Jawabnya dengan lemas.

"Uh, kau masih hidup!" Taiga yang sudah hampir menangis kembali bisa menarik air matanya, tanpa sadar menempelkan dahi dan hidungnya dengan milik Ryouta.

"Kagamicchi jangan berisik... ah, kamu masih hidup rupanya?"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu bodoh!" Kemudian dia memeluk erat Ryouta, kembali merasakan matanya pedih, menjatuhkan air mata.

"Ya... tapi aku akan segera mati sebentar lagi. Jadi cepat kamu kabur darisini."

"Kalau kamu mati, biarkan aku diam dulu di sini sampai melihatmu benar-benar pergi!"

"Heh... mau sok heroik, aku malah mendengar kalimat meyakinkan bahwa aku akan mati..."

"Tentu saja, manusia akan mati kapan pun! Tapi... memang aku tidak mau kau mati sekarang..." Suaranya memelan, semakin membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Ryouta, terisak berkali-kali, "aku terlihat bodoh lagi sekarang..."

"Mm-hmm, Kagamicchi memang orang yang bodoh. Makanya aku senang untuk terus ada di sisimu." Ingin sekali Ryouta mengusap-usap Taiga, entah itu kepalanya atau punggungnya. Tapi apa dayanya ketika tangannya sudah terkulai lemas.

"Katakan, kalau kau ahli perang, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menyembuhkanmu?"

"Hmm... tidak ada. Kematian dalam pertarungan itu wajar. Ah... kalau Momocchi ada di sini sih aku mungkin bisa selamat. Dia bisa menutup luka kami para petarung dengan cepat. Hanya saja dia tidak—"

"Aku ada di sini." Suara seorang wanita muncul dari balik pohon.

"M-Momocchi?"

"Hah? Wanita berambut pink?!"

Dia tersenyum tipis, "Kagami Taiga kan? Hmm, dari dulu aku senang sekali menyebut nama marga itu menjadi Kagamin." Dia tertawa kecil.

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ah, jangan tanya soal kapan aku berada di sini ya. Ini hanyalah intuisi dari seorang wanita. Aku memiliki firasat Seijuuro akan benar membunuh kalian berdua... dan benar apa yang terjadi." Dia semakin mendekati mereka berdua. "Sekarang, Kagamin, bisa kau lepaskan Ki-chan? Aku akan menutup lukanya."

"Sungguh?!"

"Sudah kuduga, Satsuki akan datang ke sini." Suara lain pun muncul dari ujung lain.

Dengan kasar, Taiga menoleh ke arah suara berasal, "Akashi!"

"Kukira kau masih ada di sana..." Gumam Akashi.

"Aku dengar itu. Jadi kamu bolak-balik darisin?" Taiga menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat untuk tidak tertawa.

"Diam kau bocah..." Ungkap Seijuuro dengan suara pelan dan penuh amarah.

"Jadi... nona berambut pink—"

"Satsuki! Namaku Momoi Satsuki!" Bantah Satsuki sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Bawa Kise pergi darisini. Aku yang akan melanjutkan pertarungan ini." Taiga kembali mengambil pedangnya.

"Oh ya... kudengar turunan darah Kagami dapat menguasai pedang dengan mudah, dan sudah dilatih dari kecil... menarik," sang Raja sehabis _bolak-balik_ itu tertawa sinis, "dan kudengar ada seorang anak yang memiliki julukan _macan_ di keluarganya."

"Namaku memang Taiga, tapi bukan berarti macan! Dan ya—itu julukanku... walau aku tidak suka." Gerutunya sambil mengayunkan pedang. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingat akan hal itu.

"Jadi, Taiga, aku bertarung saat ini bukan hanya untuk menggertakmu. Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu. Soal Ryouta, aku hanya senang untuk melihatnya tersiksa dulu sebelum mati. Hanya saja, _tidak_ untukmu. Kagami, adalah orang-orang yang harus dibasmi secepatnya."

"Setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya, aku malah benci dengan kerajaan..." katanya dengan pelan, "tapi itu artinya bukan berarti tidak bisa diubah kan?" Anak itu sudah berlari menerjang.

"Boleh juga, Kagami Taiga." Seijuuro pun ikut menerjang.

Selagi pertarungan sengit muncul kembali, Satsuki membawa Ryouta pergi jauh-jauh darisana dan mengobatinya.

Gerakan Taiga ternyata tak disangka oleh Seijuuro. Dia memiliki gerakan yang lebih cepat dan mudah menyelip dimana pun karena dia memiliki badan yang lebih kecil darinya. Gerakannya sudah seperti macan yang akan menerkam mangsanya dan mengoyak habis dagingnya. Mata tajam itu pun, bukan mata tajam hasrat ingin membunuh. Melainkan mata, yang memiliki keyakinan bahwa dialah yang akan menang. Dengan mudah Seijuuro mendapatkan beberapa luka gores yang tipis di bagian badan dan wajahnya.

"Jangan-jangan kamulah anak yang sebenarnya akan terpilih menjadi raja diramalan... kamu cukup menarik juga, Taiga." Seijuuro terkekeh meremehkan.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun itu. Yang jelas, kamu harus kalah di tanganku, saat ini juga. Saat ini aku hanya merasakan seperti mencetak skor..." Katanya sambil tersengal-sengal.

"Boleh berkata, tapi lihat. Staminamu belum terlatih betul. Sekarang saja sudah tersengal-sengal seperti itu," tukas Seijuuro, "dilanjutkan lagi, _taigaa_ (tiger)?"

"Jangan remehkan aku bodoh!" Mereka kembali bertarung lagi.

Kali ini Seijuuro yang daritadi menghemat tenaga dapat menerobos jitu dari pertahanan Taiga. Dia baru saja berhasil mengoyak tipis bagian perutnya. Sebab belum biasa dengan rasa sakit, Taiga mudah sekali untuk jatuh. Tapi dia langsung cepat-cepat kembali bangkit sebelum dia terkena serangan lagi oleh Seijuuro.

Pertarungan terus... terus... terus berlanjut.

Terkadang Taiga sempat berusaha mengingat-ingat ingatannya. Yang ia ketahui dari ingatannya, semuanya adalah salah Ryouta. Lelaki itulah yang membuat hidupnya sengsara. Tetapi kebengisannya saat membunuh sewaktu dulu itu tidak ada... matanya terlihat sendu. Frustasi, kenapa dia harus melakukan hal itu. Berbeda dengan Seijuuro yang saat ini ada di depannya. Matanya memang penuh kebengisan, ketegasan, keangkuhan, dan lain-lain.

Sekarang Taiga bisa berhenti menyalahkan Ryouta... sepenuhnya. Lalu-lalu dia masih samar-samar menyalahkan lelaki riang itu. Sekarang... tidak.

Dia ingat juga pada beberapa cerita yang memiliki nasihat-nasihat tersembunyi yang disampaikan oleh Alex maupun Tatsuya. Bahwa balas dendam itu bukanlah solusi untuk mendapatkan kemenangan. Kalau mau dapat kemenangan, maka kemenanganlah tujuan kita. Layaknya mencetak skor basket, yang mau diraih adalah kemenangannya, bukan rasa balas dendam atas skor yang dicetak lawan.

Perlahan tubuh Taiga pun merasa lebih rileks. Apa yang ia mau raih saat ini hanyalah membuat Seijuuro mengaku kalah. Memang itu berarti serangan menjadi terbatas. Tetapi yang penting hanyalah mengalahkannya. Membuatnya sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan itu tidak benar.

Pada beberapa tebasan pun akhirnya Taiga berhasil menyerang balik Seijuuro. Mulai dari badannya, tangannya, kakinya. Yang paling ia incar saat ini adalah kakinya.

_Kagamicchi, kaki itu memang titik keseimbangan dari semua lawan. Tapi kalau mau membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik, puntir saja pedangnya. Atau, kecohkan dia dengan sesuatu. Serangan tidak selalu menjadi nomor satu, begitupula dengan kelincahan_.

Taiga mulai mengincar pedangnya, dia mulai bermain-main dengan setiap gerakan dari Seijuuro ketika mengibaskan pedangnya. Mimik mukanya menjadi berubah, seperti sudah menebak apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Taiga, tapi dia tidak peduli. Apa yang harus dilakukan adalah tetap maju, tidak usah berpikir banyak. Sesekali Taiga berhasil menyelipkan pedangnya, hampir memuntirnya, tetapi dengan cekatan, Seijuuro pergi menjauh darinya dengan tetap mempertahankan pedangnya.

Berikutnya adalah menyerang kakinya. Karena Taiga lebih pendek, dia merasa menang dengan persoalan ini. Kakinya sudah berkali-kali digores, tetapi raja tak mengenal sakit ini masih terus berdiri walau sudah banyak darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya.

"Sudah lelah, Taiga?" Katanya sedikit dengan nafas yang tak teratur.

Berbeda dengan Taiga yang sudah terlihat kekurangan kekuatan untuk tetap berdiri, "masih belum. Sampai kau kalah, aku baru akan merasakan lelah."

"Ambisimu terlalu tinggi."

"Ya, dan aku akan mencapainya."

_Pojokkan musuh, itu juga penting, Kagamicchi_.

Pikir Taiga, Ryouta itu berisik. Dia terus memenuhi pikirannya dengan suaranya, sekaligus sering mendengar ocehannya secara langsung. Tapi baginya hal itulah yang terus membuatnya ingat akan perkataannya.

_Ya. Aku mencintaimu, Kagamicchi_.

Dasar bodoh... pikir Taiga.

Sekarang dia sudah berhasil terus bergerak membawa Seijuuro mendekati sebuah pohon. Tampaknya dia tak sadar karena Taiga terus mengecohkannya dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat. Semakin ia ingat Ryouta, semakin ia ingin menyelesaikan pertarungan. Hingga akhirnya timbul suara gesekan bising dari pedang mereka berdua. Sebuah pedang terpuntir jauh.

"Hmm... bagaimana? Rencanamu malah kugunakan kan? Lihat, sekarang kamu tak berdaya karena pedangmu sudah jauh." Seijuuro mengarahkan ujung mata pedangnya ke arah leher Taiga.

Anak itu hanya terkekeh meremehkan, "cih, kamu kira semudah itu aku menyerah?" Dengan cepat ia melangkah mundur, membuat sedikit gerakan gesit menuju ke bawah lengan Seijuuro, mencengkram lengan Seijuuro sekuat tenaga, "aku, pernah merusak pedangku sendiri lho." Segera ia paksakan tangan Seijuuro ke belakang, menabrakkan sisi pedang itu hingga patah. Terakhir adalah, Taiga yang meninju keras perut Seijuuro hingga dia terlihat akan memuntahkan sesuatu. Selagi dia lemas seperti itu, kemampuan berlari cepatnya Taiga mempengaruhinya untuk kembali mengambil pedang, menusukkan pedang itu tepat pada perutnya.

"Akkkh!" Ringis Seijuuro.

"Merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kise kan? Sakit kan?"

"Siaaal... kau, Taiga...!"

"Berisik!" Dia semakin menancapkannya dalam-dalam, "dengar! Aku ingin... kau menjelaskan apa sebenarnya alasanmu membunuh seluruh keluargaku. Bahkan memerintahkan Kise untuk membunuh, dia terlihat benar-benar kasihan sewaktu itu." Taiga melemaskan cengkramannya, kembali sedih dengan ekspresi Ryouta saat itu di hadapannya.

Seijuuro hanya tertawa tipis, "aku hanya tidak ingin ada keluarga baru yang menguasai kerajaan yang sudah dikuasai darah turunan Akashi, selama berpuluh-pulun tahun." Katanya masih sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit.

"Terdengar seperti ingin menjaga nama baik keluarga ya...?" Taiga terkekeh geli.

"Mungkin kau benar, Taiga. Ya, maka dari itu, kalau kau menjadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Tidak ada. Aku hanya akan terus menghadapi apa yang terjadi, sekalipun itu menggunakan otak atau tidak. Yang jelas, aku tidak akan mungkin sepertimu. Menindas hak orang lain."

"Jadi, saat ini kau di sini bukan berdiri sebagai pendendam...?" Dia tersenyum licik pada Taiga.

Cengkeraman Taiga menguat kembali, dia tusukkan lagi pedangnya dalam-dalam, "bukan!"

"A-ah...!" Perlahan tangan Seijuuro menggenggam tangan Taiga yang sedang memegang gagang pedangnya, "kau... memang hebat, Taiga. Tapi juga bodoh."

"Terimakasih."

"Apa... memang kamulah pemimpin berikutnya dari negeri ini?"

"Ha?" Taiga mengangkat kepalanya, matanya bertemu dengan mata belang Seijuuro. Dia tersenyum tipis, diam-diam mencerminkan sebuah harapan.

"Dari awal aku bertarung denganmu, aku merasa kamu memang pantas untuk menjadi pemimpin berikutnya..."

Taiga hanya menatapnya dengan heran.

"Maka dari itu, lakukan apa sesukamu dari mulai sekarang. Aku sudah tidak peduli."

"T-tunggu—"

"Apapun."

Taiga tertegun. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap pada tangan Seijuuro yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku ingin... kau tetap menjadi seorang raja."

.

.

.

Pertikaian pun berakhir. Taiga diobati oleh kerajaan, sampai akhirnya dia mendapatkan waktu untuk bertemu dengan Ryouta. Bersyukurlah ternyata lelaki riang gembira itu masih hidup...

"Kise..."

"Ya, Kagamicchi!" Ryouta melambaikan tangannya dengan pelan. Kemudian Kuroko muncul dari balik kaki Taiga, membuat Ryouta menjerit "Kurokocchiiiiii!" Dengan bahagia, selagi kucing itu beranjak ke kasur Ryouta, Taiga masih berdiri diam di tempatnya. "Oi... Kagamicchi, kenapa?"

"Un..." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Lalu ia menarik kursi yang ada di ruangan tersebut, meletakannya di samping kasur Ryouta. Setelah itu dia duduk di sana, masih dengan diam.

"Heh... kudengar tidak ada kabar buruk mengenai pertarunganmu dengan Akashicchi. Ada apa?" Ryouta memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha menebak ekspresi Taiga saat ini; sedang dalam keadaan ragu.

"Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Hanya mau membalas..."

"Membalas ap—"

Taiga mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat sehingga bibirnya dengan bibir Ryouta bertemu. Dengan keberanian yang dipaksa-paksa, dia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sambil mukanya yang kian lama semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sedangkan Ryouta malah merasa senang dengan hal itu. Seketika tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan jahil, ia menjilati bibir Taiga dengan gemas sambil terus membunyikan "_mumumumu_" dengan manja.

Si rambut hitam merah gradasi itu langsung kembali bergerak mundur, "K-Kise apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan tangannya, sambil mukanya yang masih kian memerah.

"Tuh kan kalau Kagamicchi malu-malu, aku malah tambah gemas lihatnya—aah, kurasa lukaku sudah sembuh nih." Ryouta menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Berisik!"

Kemudian Kuroko mengeong usil.

"Ahh iya, aku jadi ingat. Aku pernah bilang aku cinta padamu ya, Kagamicchi?" Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum dengan senyum cerah mataharinya.

"Ugh... lalu apa?"

"Mengerti tidak maksudnya?"

Entah kenapa Taiga merasakan degupan jantungnya semakin bertambah cepat lagi. Sejujurnya, dia tidak mengerti, kenapa selalu merasa malu dengan degupan jantung itu. Bahkan matanya berkali-kali berusaha menatap lurus mata Ryouta, tetapi selalu gagal.

"Tidak mengerti? Kagamicchi payah _ssu_!" Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Memangnya jantungmu berdegup kencang saat berkata seperti itu?" Katanya dengan setengah menggumam.

"Ya tentu saja!"

"Terus kenapa kamu bisa terang-terangan melakukannya?!"

"Karena aku cinta Kagamicchi!"

"Berrrrrrrisiiiiik!" Taiga meninju kening Ryouta dengan keras.

"Aduh Kagamicchi! Ingat aku belum sembuh!" dia mengelus-elus keningnya, "ugh... kenapa malah marah? Kagamicchi tidak cinta denganku ya?"

"Justru karena cinta itu, aku jadi malu—eh!"

"Aah Kagamicchi ketahuan!"

"Kise berisiiiiik!"

Hari itu, sudah diputuskan bahwa mereka telah mendapatkan kemenangan.

Kemenangan memang diraih mereka, tetapi atas perintah Taiga sendiri pada Seijuuro, dia meminta agar raja itu tetaplah menjadi raja di negeri ini. Dua tahun kemudian, Taiga diangkat menjadi anggota kerajaan oleh Seijuuro. Begitupun Tatsuya dan Alex yang juga dimasukkan sebagai bagian dari kerajaan, sama halnya seperti keluarga dari anggota utama kerajaan. Bahkan seekor kucing bernama Kuroko pun dijadikan kucing spesial di negeri.

Semenjak beberapa ramalan mulai berdatangan lagi, bahwa akan ada calon penguasa kerajaan di masa depan, Seijuuro tidak pernah lagi memerintahkan bawahannya, bahkan memerintahkan dirinya sendiri untuk menghabisi mereka sampai hilang dari bumi.

_Happy ending for Taiga and Ryouta_.


End file.
